


Tall Tales, Smoll Stories

by Duender



Series: Who needs magic when I have you? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, And dipped in milk chocolate, BUT SHORT PEOPLE PROBLEMS, Don't ask man, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I do not know what is up with me, M/M, Made out of cotton candy, SO MUCH FLUFF, WHY AM I WRITING FLUFF, i may or may not be projecting, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/pseuds/Duender
Summary: Harry was short.That's it.That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Who needs magic when I have you? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924972
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Tall Tales, Smoll Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roannieeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/gifts).



> FOR THE BEST BIG SISTER EVER!!!! Ro, you amazing hooman, this is for you! And for your boyfriend if he wants to read it but mostly for you
> 
> Please please please forgive me for any mistakes in the art! I made them with a mouse, so I didn't have a lot of control over my strokes.... (So I speak as if I have skills)
> 
> And yes, feel free to bash me about my writing. That is one thing I was in control of, though I was laughing a bit too much while writing this.

"TOM!"

Tom frowned when he heard Harry calling his name. Getting up from his desk and hurrying out of his study, he headed downstairs and looked around, wondering where his lover was yelling from. Keeping an ear open, he tracked down the sound to the laundry room. It was one room he wasn’t very fond of - Harry had insisted on mint green walls and a blue carpeted floor. Why he wanted carpets in a room with water was beyond Tom.

“Harry-?”

He stopped short in the doorway when he spotted two legs in mismatched socks sticking out from the dryer. 

“Tom, get me out of here!”

Tom couldn’t stop himself from snorting, even as he walked forward.

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he reached in and gently grabbed his petite boyfriend by the waist to pull him out.

“The only thing that hurts is my pride,” the short raven grumbled as he was set on his feet, arms crossed and pink lips curled into a pout. Tom would never say it out loud, but he looked adorable.

“How did you manage to fall into the dryer?” 

“How did I-  _ You  _ were the one who bought a four feet tall dryer! Why do we need one so big?!” Harry stomped his foot on the marble, dangerously close to whining.

“It’s definitely not four feet tall, Harry…”

He looked  _ adorable _ in the giant green shirt that definitely belonged to Tom, the tight red shorts and the fluffy pink sock on one foot and a christmas one on the other.

There was no way Tom could resist. He grabbed his emerald-eyed lover and threw him over a shoulder as he made his way back to their bedroom.

“Tom- Tom, I’ve got chores to do-”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Tom had heard Harry complain about his height several times. But he honestly couldn’t see the problem. 

Okay, so maybe he was slightly biased. He enjoyed being able to wrap Harry up in his arms and hide him away from the world. And other not as pure things but-

The thing about Harry being on the smaller side was that he looked adorable in  _ everything.  _ The raven could wear literally anything, from a pair of designer jeans to a ratty old t-shirt that hasn’t been washed in weeks, and he would still look runway ready. 

...Although, that might be because Tom was used to thinking Harry was also the most gorgeous person to exist. 

>>> Honestly Riddle, when are you getting here?

“Harry, could you turn around for a second?” 

Green emerald eyes looked back at him in confusion, before he spotted the phone in Tom’s hands. “Tom, no-”

“Please? Just one! I want to show you off to my friends!”

“...fine.”

>>> Malfoy, you think I’m leaving the house when I’ve got this gorgeous human to keep me company?

>>> ...Damnit Tom.

  
  


“Who was the picture for?”

“Abraxas.”

“What?! Tom, why would you-”

“Shh.” 

And really, Harry looked good in everything, but he looked especially adorable in his hoodies.

Before they had moved in together, the younger male had made it a habit to drop by his flat and ransack his closet for a new hoodie every week. Tom would have to plead and cajole Harry to return the ones he took previously so the man wouldn’t have to buy new ones every single week.

_ “Hey, Tom,” Abraxas walked into his flat.  _

_ Tom glanced up from his laptop. “What are you doing here?” he asked the blond, who simply ignored his question and walked straight into his bedroom. _

_ “Abraxas?!” Tom set down his laptop and hurried after the Malfoy to see him disappear into his closet. _

_ “What are you-” _

_ “Aha!” Abraxas walked out of the walk-in closet with one of Tom’s black hoodies. On seeing the utterly flabbergasted look on Tom’s face, he explained, “I’m heading downtown. I’m going to be passing by Harry’s house, so…” _

_ Tom sighed. What was up with Harry and his obsession with Tom’s hoodies?  _

_ So maybe they were warm and comfortable (not something he would wear outside his own house usually) and they completely engulfed Harry’s frame -  _

_ So maybe he  _ could  _ see the appeal.  _ _ And really, did he have any room to speak when he was just as obsessed with seeing Harry in his clothes? _

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Harry hurried out of the door after quickly kissing Tom goodbye.

“I’m on my way!” he assured Ron over the phone. 

“Mate, I’ve been standing outside for the past twenty minutes.”

“Okay, you prick, it has definitely not been twenty minutes when you called me fifteen minutes ago to say you were leaving the house.”

“Whatever, just get here fast.”

Harry managed to get his arms into his jacket as he walked out of his apartment complex to find a redhead waiting outside.

“Where’s your car?” Harry glanced around but he couldn’t see Ron’s silver Honda anywhere. 

“...my car? I thought we were taking your car,” the redhead replied with furrowed brows.

“My car needed to be serviced, remember?” 

The two of them stared at each other.

“Well, shit.”

“Can’t you take Tom’s car?” Ron asked hopefully after a second.

Harry was about to nod - he and Tom had copies of each other’s keys - but then paused.

Tom. Long legs. A mile between the seat and the steering wheel. And adjusting the seat would just give Ron an opportunity to tease him about his height.

“Yeah, no, we’re taking the tube.”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


“Harry, you’re only going on the trip for three days,” Tom sighed. 

Pleading green eyes looked up at him.

“...fine!” Tom glanced back at his closet. “But you can only carry one,” he added with narrowed eyes, looking down at the imp.

The mischievous smile and sparkling green eyes should have warned him, but Tom was too busy panicking about Harry being away for three days himself, and ignored all the rummaging happening in his closet when most of his clothes were right in their faces.

“Okay, I’m done!” Tom glanced back at his lover, then froze.

“Harry, that’s not one hoodie.”

“You said I could carry one hoodie,” he pointed out, and then waved around one white hoodie.

“You’re wearing two hoodies!” Tom exclaimed.

Harry looked down at himself, and then back up. “So I am.”

“Harry, you’re wearing  _ two  _ hoodies.”

“You said to carry one with me on my trip, so I'm carrying one. You said nothing about wearing!”

And then his hurricane of a lover was rushing out the door, yelling he needed to go buy essentials for his trip when he'd already finished his shopping.

Harry knew Tom was scowling at the open door he left behind. However, if he had taken the time to glance back for a moment, he would have seen the twitching lips and warm blue eyes Tom was directing towards him.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Tom’s hugs were the best. Whether it was because the man’s larger frame would surround him and make him feel safe and warm and so very loved, or because Harry could snuggle into him like a body pillow, only the emerald-eyed raven knew. But he did love Tom’s hugs.

His tall lover’s arms encased him completely, hiding him from the outside world. In those moments, he was untouchable - Tom Riddle would fight tooth and nail, knife and dagger before letting anybody harm a hair on his head.

In winter, during the times when the heater stopped working, Tom’s encompassing figure kept away the slightest hint of cold; not even his toes felt the chill. During the dark nights, the arms around him kept away the nightmares stemming from years of abuse and neglect.

On beaches, when Harry was too ashamed to take off his shirt because of the scars on his skin, Tom would hug him tight, hiding him from the world, and he didn’t mind one bit.

So maybe he was a bit on the shorter side, and he had a bit (a lot) of difficulty in crowds. Maybe he needed help reaching the higher shelves. But he wouldn’t trade the ability to do those things for Tom’s hugs; he wouldn’t exchange those loving, all-encompassing hugs, for anything in the world.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Harry was well aware of the fact that he was short - he crossed Tom’s shoulders only on his tippy toes. But that didn’t prevent the taller male from pulling him closer when walking down streets together, or from hugging him whenever he could; slightly awkward ones, but it was mostly adorable. According to Hermione, at least.

However, he resented being treated like a child. Sure, he was shorter than the ‘average male’, but so what? ...it did present some problems when he left home, but he fortunately had Tom with him for things like grocery shopping. But he did admit that being short was not something he enjoyed. Plus, kisses were slightly more awkward when he couldn’t climb Tom like a tree in public.  _ Sigh.  _

Which was why he stood in front of a shoe store, Hermione by his side. Even his female best friend was slightly taller than him. She had tried to convince him that it was her hair, but Harry knew better.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked once again. Harry was known for his extremely rash decisions. 

Harry took in a deep breath, then nodded. “Let’s do this.”

“How may I help you today?” an employee asked with the fakest smile Harry had ever seen. He couldn’t blame them - selling shoes must get tiring at some point. Especially when people probably walked in all the time to try out new footwear and then left without buying anything.

“I would like to buy a pair of heels,” he said confidently. 

“Of course, sir, what kind would you be interested in?”

Harry glanced at his companion. 

“Stilettos would make me the tallest?” he asked to confirm. He had done his research, of course, but it was never a bad idea to check in with his know-it-all friend.

“They are, but Harry, wouldn’t you prefer platforms-”

“Stilettos.”

“This green would look lovely with your eyes. Or maybe you could get a classic black,” the employee enthused, half an hour into the shopping expedition.

Harry pulled on the green pair, and glanced in the mirror, before nodding. “I’ll take these ones.”

“Harry, better try walking around first,” Hermione advised.

Sighing, Harry took a few wobbly steps but maintained his balance. “See? All good.”

Hermione watched warily. She didn’t have much confidence in her friend’s sense of balance, but there was no changing his mind.

The employee, on the other hand, was ecstatic. “You look gorgeous in those,” she assured, before hurrying to put them back into their box and heading to the billing counter before they could change their minds.

“It’ll be fine, Mione,” Harry assured, seeing the skeptical look on his best friend’s face.

“....If you say so.”

  
  


It wasn’t fine. Harry had hurried home and been extremely grateful, for the first time, that Tom worked six days a week. It meant he could spend his Saturday making a fool of himself without an audience.

He took another step forward and stumbled, hands catching the edge of the armchair in the living room before he ended up flat on the floor.

“...so maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Harry mumbled as he pulled himself up again and tried to stand still without flailing around.

“Harry, I’m home,” a voice sounded down the hallway. Harry froze. He glanced at the clock. 

“Harry?” Tom’s voice was nearing him, and Harry hurriedly plopped down into the armchair, extending his feet so they were hidden by the coffee table. He picked up a magazine strewn nearby and opened it as fast as he could without ripping a page.

“Hey Tom,” he looked at Tom from above the magazine, a genuine smile appearing on his face as he met ice blue eyes, causing them to thaw.

“Hello, love,” Tom’s rich baritone swept around the room, and Harry burrowed himself into the feeling.

“The Quibbler? Really?” Tom wrinkled his nose when he saw the magazine in Harry’s hand.

“What? It’s good!” Harry defended as he accepted a chaste kiss. 

Tom nodded and headed towards the bedroom. “I’m sure it is. When you read it the right way up, anyways.”

Harry dropped the Quibbler into his lap and hid his face behind his hands, cheeks burning as he heard Tom’s chuckles resonate through the apartment.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


One of the hottest debate topics in Harry’s friend group was: How awkward was his first kiss with Tom?

Harry really, really did not appreciate it.

“But like, he’s a six foot giant and you just cross five seven,  _ barely,”  _ Ron emphasized. 

Okay, rude. 

“So?!” Harry honestly did not get the point. 

“So we want to know how awkward your first kiss was,” Hermione added. “It’s been years, Harry, you have got to tell us!”

Harry swiveled around in his seat to glare at her, before realizing that Luna, Neville and Ginny were all staring at him curiously.

He sighed, before letting a smirk slide across his face. “Well,” he began.

Paused.

Took a sip of his drink.

“Considering we met at a party and no one could stop me from climbing him, I would say it wasn’t awkward at all,” he finished wickedly.

Ginny frantically fanned her face in exaggeration. “How scandalous, Harry,” she said as seriously as she could, before breaking into giggles. “But I can imagine that!”

Harry bore the jabs and jokes made at his expense with good humour, knowing his friends meant well, but he was definitely relieved when he got back home.

Tom was sitting on the couch, working away on his laptop once more. 

“Hello, love,” he greeted without looking up. 

Harry smiled a sappy smile. “Hey,” he said as he toed off his shoes, and then he was on the couch pulling Tom’s laptop away from him and setting it on the coffee table.

The older male hadn’t undressed from his office attire yet, and Harry took advantage of it by pulling at his tie.

‘No awkward kisses at all,’ was his last coherent thought before warm lips met his and he lost himself in desire.

**Author's Note:**

> The heels. Lemme know if you want me to write a bonus scene or something with the heels! 
> 
> Send me questions on [Tumblr!](https://duender-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
